life_formsfandomcom-20200214-history
Celestialsapien
I'm not supposed to get within 500 light years of them. '--Professor Paradox' Celestialsapien (A play on "celestial," meaning from the stars, and "sapient," a term for intelligent)is the species from the Forge of Creation. Appearance Celestialsapiens are silhouette-like that can range from the size of a tall human adult to gigantic. The inside their bodies resemble outer space, and they have white star-like dots scattered inside their body.Their head supports either three trident-like horns on the forehead, two horns on each side of their head, or a flaming top.Their face only consists of white eyes with no pupils and no mouth, although some males can grow beards. Infant Celestialsapiens have the body shape of a human baby,male Celestialsapiens have the body of a muscular male adult human, and female Celestialsapiens have the shape of a thin female adult human. During Ben 10:Ultimate Alien, Celestialsapiens have shown to have no clothing, while Ben 10:Omniverse showed them to have an attire of bluish-metallic gladiator armor and bandages. The design of the armor depends on the Celestialsapien who wears it. It appears that female Celestialsapiens are rare, as only one was seen among the many males seen in the Forge of Creation. Behavior They prefer their shrouded existence in The Forge of Creation, as opposed to being involved with the "petty going-on" of the rest of the existence. Celestialsapiens have their own unique personalities, usually a pair. Some examples include a voice of rage and aggression, a voice of love and compassion, and a voice of reason. Both personalities must agree on something in order for any actions to take place. If one has three personalities, two out of three must agree on something in order for the Celestialsapien to perform any sort of action, although Alien X doesn't have this problem anymore (Ben Tennyson (Reason) now takes full control while Bellicus (Rage) and Serena (Love) "have fun disagreeing on everything"). All voices speak in unison when the Celestialsapien speaks, and depending on what the voices agree on, they shout either "Seconded!",or "Motion carried!" if they agree,"Motion denied!" if they disagree. A few Celestialsapiens, such as Starbeard and the Galactic Gladiator, have personalities that are more decisive and in balance. According to Dwayne McDuffie,Celestialsapiens develop multiple personalities over time. It is for this reason that Ultimate Aggregor tried to absorb the powers of a baby Celestialsapien rather than an adult - by doing so, he would gain the alien's tremendous power without the debilitating multiple personalities. Reproduction If a female Celestialsapien is pregnant, a small white orb glowing on her wrist, in which the baby is growing. According to Dwayne, it takes a baby Celestialsapien tens thousands of years to develop. Powers and Abilities # Superhuman Physical Characteristics # Zero Gravity Movement # Absolute Condition # Parachronal Cognition # Mind Hive # Cosmic Entity Physiology # Planeswalking # Universe Creation # Transcendent Alien Physiology # Universal Manipulation # Recreation # Reality Defense # Mentifery # Astronomical Object Manipulation # Multiversal Manipulation # Life And Death Manipulation # Non-Corporeal Form # Black Hole Physiology # Reality Attacks # Size Manipulation # Absolute Strength # Absolute Will # Supernatural Life-Force # Size Enhancement # Power Augmentation # Cosmic Manipulation # Dimensional Manipulation # Nothingness Manipulation # Spatial-Temporal Lock # Primordial Entity Physiology # Planet Destruction # Supernatural Strength # Nigh-Omnipotence # Divided Mind # Invulnerability # Spatial Manipulation # Time Manipulation # Teleportation # Transcendent Physiology # Celestial Light # Black Hole # Reality Fade # Personal Void # Weapon Mode # Art Manipulation Powers And Abilities Description Celestialsapiens are the most powerful species in the universe, being capable of controlling reality, space and time. Their reality warping is seemingly without limit - a Celestialsapien can make its very thoughts become reality and survive anything up to (and including) the destruction of the entire universe around them. However, they have to follow rules that regulate the use of their powers, such as the Multiverse Preservation Act. Celestialsapiens are apparently immortal, or at least extremely long-lived, as they can live for tens of thousands of years before even being considered "mature". However, a Celestialsapien cannot do anything unless a majority or all of its personalities agree on it. Given that said personalities generally contrast each other in every way, Celestialsapiens can spend eons debating before using any of their powers. A baby Celestialsapien does not have multiple personalities, but it is also not mature enough to use its power. Celestialsapiens cannot manipulate mana directly. They would have to alter the universe to change the nature of mana first. Celestialsapiens can destroy a multiverse, but it would take six thoughts. It is very dangerous to disturb them while debating as "they can just blink, and you'd be gone". Their Nigh Omnipotence gives other abilities that do not truly require much decision making or thought to access, such as allowing them to near instantly regenerate from any physical damage, seamlessly fly through air and space, grow to the size of a sun, have the strength to smash planets to pieces in one punch, be able to move across entire solar systems in less than a millisecond, distorting and reversing time for specific targets, being able to telekinetically move targets, deflecting energy blasts with their hands, generating force fields that explode into waves of force when punched, transforming into and create black hole like voids and teleporting in a clear haze. Powers Seen Being Used # Releasing White Rings Of Energy That Reverse Events # Preventing The Prototype Omnitrix From Timing Out # Universe Creation # Destruction Immunity # Flight # Enhanced Speed # Enhanced Strength # Telekinesis # Energy Deflection # Size Manipulation # Harming Other Celestialsapiens Weaknesses In order for a Celestialsapien to perform any action, including simple movement, a majority or all of its personalities must agree to do so. Celestialsapiens can also be physically harmed by other members of their species, though they can recover from any physical damage, as the Galactic Gladiator grew back his hand after Alien X burst out of it in the form of duplicates. The Gladiator was overpowered and left incapacitated when he was overwhelmed with the need to think and make decisions after seeing the duplicates, leaving him only able to swing and thrash his arms at them while they trapped him in a black hole and left him powerless. Celestialsapiens are vulnerable to having their powers absorbed, as Ben and Azmuth have implied that Darkstar and Osmosians can absorb their vast cosmic-like powers. This was in fact Aggregor's master plan - he collected the powers of 5 aliens (Galapagus, Bivalvan, Andreas, Ra'ad, P'andor) from the Andromeda galaxy to gain access to the Map of Infinity, in order to gain access to the Forge of Creation so he could absorb the powers of a newborn Celestialsapien. Even Celestialsapiens cannot survive on Anur Vladias. Before they are born, Celestialsapiens are nothing if not defenseless. Exosuit Mode Celestialsapien Types # Unique Celestialsapien/Alien X # Alien X Nano Trivia # Professor Paradox is not allowed to go within 500 light years of any Celestialsapien. # Celestialsapiens also live in the Milky Way Galaxy, but they're born in the Forge of Creation. # The Mother Celestialsapien that Ben,The Team and Ultimate Aggregor land upon is not a god.As Dwayne McDuffie puts it: "...not even close." # Celestialsapiens each have their own personalities; Bellicus and Serena are unique to Alien X. # Celestialsapiens are the reason behind the different art styles and appearances of the franchise.